Infiernos y condenas
by Anne Darket
Summary: Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena. SLASH. Dedicado a Kimeru Usagi.


Infiernos y condenas

_"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena."_  
Robert Burton

Dedicado a Kimeru Usagi por sus 18 veranos.

Harry fue ambicioso después de acabar con Voldemort. Cambió radicalmente, su porte desarreglado pareció desvanecerse entre la espesura de la moda, trajes caros, pantalones de marca, ropa de su talla. De su cara habían desaparecido las enormes gafas con las que cargaba y ahora sus ojos brillaban de una manera esplendorosa, sin los vidrios antepuestos opacándolos. Su ímpetu de forjar una personalidad menos complaciente y más preocupada por sí mismo, ahuyentó a muchas personas, sólo conservo a sus fieles amigos, aunque una distancia más o menos significante los separaba.

Sus sueños de convertirse en auror fueron reemplazados. ¿Quién quería seguir viendo miseria, si ya había tenido una sobredosis de ella? Su mente exploró otras posibilidades. Una parte quería recluirse lejos de esa horda fanática que lo seguía y lo adoraba. Otra quería permanecer en el mundo mágico, después de todo quería disfrutar del mundo que él había salvado.

Finalmente se instaló en Berkhamstead, Hertfordshire. Sin interés de otra cosa que no fuera su propia felicidad, se apartó de las personas del Ministerio, así como de todas aquéllas personas que le rodeaban para obtener un autógrafo o una fotografía. Pocas veces visitaba Hogsmade o el Callejón Diagon, de un tiempo para acá se había convertido en una especie de mesías y algunos esperaban que hiciera milagros a media calle.

Estaba condenado a vivir eternamente en la gloria, ser apreciado por derrotar al psicópata que sembró odio y temor. Ahora ya no estaba muy seguro si había sido lo mejor, pero había sido lo correcto.

Su vida, dentro de todo, era como esperaba que fuera, semejante a una estrella de pop o un actor famoso. Rompecorazones de muchas idiotas, modelo a seguir de muchos niños. Sin mucha compañía por el momento, ni novia, ni amigos, ni familia. Ron y Hermione habían emprendido un viaje. Había roto con Ginny permanentemente porque simplemente ya no lo atraía. De hecho ya nadie le interesaba, sexualmente hablando.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse, después de unos cuantos meses tras el término de la guerra, a un chico rubio. Fue mientras caminaba por un parque en el centro de Berkhamstead, una plazoleta bastante tranquila, tapizada con pasto verde, adornado por el típico quiosco a la mitad de los matorrales. Él lamía un helado, enroscando su lengua alrededor de la fría sustancia, lamiéndola de arriba a abajo, derritiéndola al contacto de su músculo caliente. Eso lo insultaba, le insultaba saber que desde hace mucho Malfoy tenía un poder que el rubio desconocía. Odiaba tener debilidad por Malfoy.

Los ojos grisáceos de Draco se aventuraron a ver el paisaje. No muy lejos se encontró con la expresión anonadada de Potter, mas, la mirada incandescente del chico transmitía una serie pensamientos un tanto insanos que no lograba descifrar. ¿Acaso estaría planeando la revancha? No, pensaba que no.

Harry se acercó a Draco y por un instante ninguno de ellos habló.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno viendo como Malfoy relamía el helado con parsimonia.

– Vacacionando, ¿te importa? – respondió Draco, haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se apartase. A unos cuántos metros una chica bastante guapa caminaba presurosa. Harry no recordaba la sensación de celos, sin embargo, la reconoció cuando empezó a viajar desde su estómago y expandirse a otros puntos de su cuerpo.

Hubiera golpeado a Malfoy de no ser porque tenía un autocontrol de acero. A parte no había razones para hacerlo, el chico podía mirar cuántos culos bonitos se le interpusieran, eso no era delito. En cambio, heróe o no, en el mundo muggle podía ser detenido por violencia injustificada.

– Las rubias no te van – fue un comentario casi para sí mismo, sus palabras habían salido distraídamente por su boca y tenían un ligero matiz de molestia.

– Bueno, tú no puedes saber lo que me pone o no, así que deja de entrometerte.

Deseaba que fuera así, lo intentaba, en verdad. Los placeres carnales merodeaban a toda hora y le mandaban imágenes cada cinco segundos de rubios bien formados, bajo su cuerpo sudoroso, pidiéndole más. Y, conscientemente, él sustituía a toda esa gama de hombres por el único que realmente le interesaba (ya fuera por follar, ya fuera por querer). Draco Malfoy que desde hace tiempo ya lo traía embobado.

– No te reconocí – habló Draco, tratando de evitar una confrontación.

– No he cambiado mucho.

– Es obvio que sí, Potter. ¿Desde cuándo usas prendas de tu tamaño? ¿Quién te enseño a vestir bien? Debo darle un enorme aplauso a quién te haya sacado de la venta anual de rebajas y te haya llevado a la tiendas de diseñador.

Harry se sintió halagado. Su mirada no se despegaba del rubio.

– Siéntate, no me causa problema ser visto con mi enemigo a muerte, sentado en una banca, hablando casi amistosamente.

Harry, nerviosamente, se acomodó a su lado, no quería contacto físico o sus hormonas se volverían más locas de lo que ya estaban.

– ¿Y qué haces por acá? Me he alejado de todo, no tiene caso volver a donde no te quieren, así que cuéntame. ¿Al fin te han hecho un altar de oro? ¿Prorrumpen en aplausos cada vez que te ven? ¿Te han concedido inmunidad, junto al trono y el báculo que te garantiza un inminente poder? – Potter rió.

– Vivo aquí. Ojalá fueran solamente aplausos, pero cada vez que me ven tratan de besarme, abrazarme, denudarme. ¿Puedes creer que el otro día terminé en ropa interior? Amenazan con despojarme de todo y presumir que en su sala de estar tienen un trofeo: la ropa interior del niño que vivió.

Fue el turno de Draco de reír.

– No pensé que la pasaras tan mal… Entonces vives aquí. Yo a veces vengo a vagar por Inglaterra, pero normalmente prefiero no salir de Paris. Es reconfortante volver y saber que a pesar de todo el paisaje no se ha deteriorado, los lugares siguen siendo tan hermosos como siempre. – Hubo un silencio entre ellos, Harry pensando en lo dulce de las palabras de Draco y en sus labios rosados; Draco pensando en cosas que estaban remotamente cercanos a los de Harry.

– Te invito a mi casa.

Draco le dirigió una mueca de asombro, sus dos cejas perfectamente delineadas se habían contorsionado sobres sus ojos grácilmente.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Completamente.

– ¿Podría matarte?

– No lo harías.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Sólo lo sé.

Y Draco aceptó.

.·.

Había transcurrido casi cuatro meses desde su reencuentro con Draco Malfoy. No había día que no se vieran. No eran amigos, sin embargo, Potter seguía siendo Potter. Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Mas ambos eran libres, de presiones laborales, de relaciones trascendentales, de ocupaciones escolares. Eran dos individuos solitarios que buscaban diversión. Dos jóvenes con dinero y mucho tiempo libre tratando de compartir esa soledad. Una "soledad" de dos.

Harry aún sentía ganas de follárselo. Si hubiesen llevado la misma relación que hace dos o tres años, tal vez, con o sin autorización, lo hubiera hecho. No ahora que habían entablado una relación de compañerismo, sin esa sarta de ñoñerías que la amistad suele conllevar.

– ¿Hoy que hacemos? No se me ocurre nada.

Dijo Draco desde el sillón, mientras él terminaba de preparar el té helado.

– A mí se me han agotado las ideas.

El sonido de la licuadora invadió sus oídos. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para encontrar una solución al qué hacer aquélla tarde o Draco preferiría marcharse. Él no quería que se fuera. Después de admitir que le gustaba, durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, había dado otro significativo paso. Le agradaba. Disfrutaba estar con el rubio engreído y maleducado, eso no había cambiado. El que había cambiado era Potter, con todas esas absurdas ideas de que Draco sólo era esclavo de los lazos familiares y las tradiciones de sus antepasados.

– He querido ver una película – dijo mientras entregaba un vaso a Draco – pero no te gustará.

– Si no me dices de qué trata o cuál es, no sabrás si en verdad me gusta o no.

– Orgullo y prejuicio.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, conmocionado.

– Amo el libro, literalmente y si se lo dices a alguien, créeme, no dudaré ni un segundo en tortúrate con un _cruciatus_ hasta que tu cuerpo se agote y deje morir toda esperanza.

– Bien – dijo Harry complacido. – ¿Qué tal si mientras yo voy a rentarla tú te quedas haciendo algunos bocadillos? Me parece bastante justo.

– Vale.

Caminaba por las congestionadas calles de Londres, se había aparecido en un lugar cercano al centro de renta. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban muy lejos de ese paraje, los sonoros tacones de las mujeres se notaban distantes y el gruñido de los recién salidos del trabajo, le pasaban desapercibidos. Recibió uno que otro empujón por ir distraído, absorbido por las ideas descabelladas que surgían de un lugar desconocido.

Estaba condenado, sin duda. Condenado al suplicio de un "amor" no correspondido. Estaba el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres. Peor aún, estaba al tanto de que su ambigua correlación no estaba encaminada a ese tipo de sentimiento, no por parte de Draco. Era reo de la pasión y su cómplice eran las hormonas revoloteando en su interior. Estaba en una celda sin escape donde presenciaba, al otro lado de la reja, el objeto de sus deseos. Si hablaba con Draco, aparecía su insaciable sed de esos labios. Si se sentaba junto a él, crecían sus ganas de ceñir sus brazos a su cintura. No había actividad alguna que no se relacionara con las tentaciones y los pecados, con la añoranza de sentirlo. No necesitaba otra cosa, únicamente tocarlo. No obstante, un simple roce desencadenaría una tempestad y pediría más y más. Enloquecería.

Volvió a casa después de unos veinte minutos, no se escuchaba nada.

– ¿Malfoy? – gritó asustado. ¿Se habrá ido?

– Estoy arriba. – Dijo mientras corría a las escaleras, Harry sintió una ola de alivio. – Lo siento, pensé que sería mejor ver la película en tu cuarto, aunque la televisión no sea tan grande como la de tu sala. Quisiera estar acostado, ¿sabes?, me ha dolido la espalda últimamente.

_¿Acostados?_

– El colchón es mucho más duro que el sillón, ¿seguro que no te incomoda? – No, a quién le incomodaba era a él.

– Para nada. Vamos, ya subí las cosas.

Comenzaron a ver la película, Draco se acostó a la derecha de Harry, poniendo un montón de almohadas bajo su cabeza. Harry estaba reacio a tumbarse en la cama, se había sentado al borde ella, pero al cabo de un rato la espalda reclamó por ser tan cruel con ella. Se recostó. No veía la película, estaba demasiado preocupado por mantenerse alejado del contacto físico. Temía una reacción en cadena y el sitio donde estaban… era el escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo sus atrocidades. Estaba seguro que de tanto contenerse acabaría explotando de una forma no muy saludable para Draco, lo destrozaría incluso.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando escuchó a su lado una respiración anormal. Los ojos del rubio estaban firmemente cerrados, sus pestañas claras deslumbraban por la luz emitida por la pantalla.

– ¿Malfoy? – susurró quedamente.

Draco se removió un poco, mas no se despertó. Ahora estaba más cerca de Harry, emanando calor, zampándose por cada poro del moreno.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Harry ya estaba inclinado sobre sus labios, impregnándose de su aliento, de su calidez, de su aroma dulzón. Por su boca entreabierta se colaba el aire de la respiración de Draco. Se le antojaban esos labios…

No lo hizo. Se alejó. Se reprendió. No se permitiría cometer un error que cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de sus días. Abstenerse era la mejor opción, la única, en su opinión. Prefería tener la simpatía de Draco a no tener nada de él, más que la imagen de repulsión que haría si llegase a abrir los ojos por la intromisión. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Harry, es que si besaba a Draco sería con lengua y todo. No habría tregua ni piedad.

Por bien de la cordura de Harry tal vez tendría que limitar sus horas con Draco.

.·.

No fue fácil para Potter despegarse un poco de Malfoy. Le consuela saber que a Draco también le dolió ese repentino cambio de Harry y el comienzo de una cierta separación. De los siete días de la semana, ahora sólo cuatro los compartían juntos.

Su fraternidad iba viento en popa. Una que otra pelea, típica entre dos eternos rivales. Nada que el tiempo no pudiese remediar.

A Harry, no obstante, le había dificultado más las cosas. Esperaba con ansias el arribo de Draco, el lunes, el miércoles, el jueves y el sábado. Disimulaba de muy mala manera, al llegar Draco por red flú, que su mirada había estado dirigida desde que se levantó a la chimenea.

Ni los meses corregían aquélla sensación de quemazón. Hasta podría decirse que se había acrecentado, rasgando todo a su paso. Ni siquiera los encuentros entre su mano y su excitación saciaban ese ímpetu interno. Soñaba con él, estuviera dormido o despierto, ya no había diferencia.

Se fue convenciendo que aquello jamás desaparecería; se expandiría, por el contrario. Decidió, después de largas horas de meditación bajo el agua helada de la regadera, decírselo. No es como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sería como cualquier declaración, si lo aceptaba, ¡qué bien!, serían felices por siempre. Si no, bueno, al menos ya no tendría la tortura que le causaba la incertidumbre. A parte, la negación ya no era problema suyo, total, el que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy bueno no era él.

– ¿No adivinas Potter? – comenzó Draco, cuando Harry estaba a punto de arriesgar todo.

– ¿Mmm?

– Conocí a una chica muy linda. El otro día entré a un bar y allí estaba, solita en la barra, tomando no sé que cosa. Creí conocerla, así que cuando me acerqué me llevé una grata sorpresa al saber que también me reconocía. Iba dos cursos debajo de nosotros y es slytherin.

En los orbes verdes de Harry refulgió la ira.

– No me digas… ¿Cómo se llama?

– Astoria Greengrass.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer menguar su enojo.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

Y no pudo. Contenerla era difícil, más cuando se ha acumulado a lo largo de los años.

– No, Malfoy. No sé si eres ciego o estás miope, tampoco si careces de una habilidad extrasensorial que solemos llamar sexto sentido. A lo mejor yo no soy muy claro en esto, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que la expresión facial que tengo en este momento lo transmite todo sin necesidad de palabras.

– No sé a lo que te refieres.

– ¿No lo sabes?

Se acercó peligrosamente a Draco, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro rojizo por la furia.

– Me gustas, bobo.

Draco no se amedrentó, ni mostró la más leve extrañeza.

– ¿Y eso qué? Sí, eres bastante claro. Si compartiera un sentimiento similar, ya te lo habría hecho saber Potter. No es el caso. No me gustas.

Los ojos de Harry lagrimearon. Al instante se pusieron rojos.

– Eres cruel.

– Soy sincero. Y mira que no me alejé porque nos la pasamos bien. ¡Por favor Potter! No crees un drama, que a ti no te va el papel de víctima. Ya se te pasará.

Harry comprendió todo de golpe. ¿Así se habrá sentido Ginny cuándo la rechazó?

– No sé que tan grande es tu dolor, pero para mí es un infierno saber que le romperé el corazón a alguien que me cae bien. – Articuló Malfoy tímidamente.

– Entiendo – dijo el moreno silenciándolo.

Se quedó admirando las irises plateadas de su compañero. Lo que iba a hacer a continuación cambiaría el resto de sus vidas.

– Te besaré. Si el sentimiento es mutuo o no, te besaré. Después me iré, porque no creo conveniente estar a tu lado sabiendo que te causo un daño irreparable.

Antes de que Draco pudiese siquiera asimilar las palabras de Harry, éste ya estaba sobre su boca, bailando sobre ella, zambulléndose en la sensación aterciopelada, disfrutando del sabor y del aroma, resbalándose por aquí, deslizándose por allá. Enroscando su lengua a la inactiva de Draco, explorando su paladar y sus dientes, sus mejillas y encías. Aún cuando Draco no le correspondía, él se sentía feliz. Sus manos vagaron por los pómulos de Draco, delineaba con su índice los huesos de su mandíbula.

Finalmente cesó el beso. Al igual que todo lo que habían formado.

.·.

No me mate nadie, por favor. Esta cosa tiene segunda parte… Incluso forma parte de la precuela de un fanfiction que a penas estoy preparando. ¿Comentarios? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Obscenidades? (Me las merezco por un final infeliz). No lo releí, así que si hay faltas ortográficas, gramaticales, semánticas o de cualquier otro tipo, perdonadme por favor, pero a estas horas de la madrugada ya estoy un poco mareada por el sueño.

Notas a Kimeru: Mira que hasta que no lo terminé, no me dormí. ¿9:30? Haber si consigo levantarme antes de las ocho, aunque lo veo cañón. Es la 1:23, déjame informarte y más te vale dejarle un review a tu regalo o te juró una dolorosa vida sin yaoi, especialmente sin Drarry. No espero que te guste, claro, porque para ser sincera, fui medio maldita con Harry y bueno, esto no acabo bien, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer? Hice tres intentos de historias y todas quedaron como en quinientas palabras. Y cuando comencé a hacer este, hasta sentí que Harry era el que escribía. Bueno, ya me voy, que si no, no podré levantarme en seis horas ;D Feliz cumpleaños. PD. Espero que no te importe compartirlo con Draco y es que fue su cumpleaños, pero nada salió. Bloqueo de escritora. Suele suceder.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
